Special love
by Fantasma de la niebla
Summary: Esto es como un regalo de k ya cumplo una año de estar fan fiction. Solo leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Jeje pues bueno como ya tengo un año de estar aquí en fanfiction decidí hacer una historia no Yaoi de beyblade, gomen en serio para las personas que me leen en el estilo Yaoi prometo recompensarlas, pero bueno el chiste es k esta historia es un fic no Yaoi donde participan algunas autoras y yo claro espero les guste y espero comentarios.

Special love 

Capitulo 1

**Nuevas**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto de un moreno, de hermosos ojos color azul tormenta, precisamente esos ojos que apenas se encontraba abriendo, mientras se quitaba los mechones de cabello del mismo color de sus ojos. Se levanto aquel joven de tan solo 16 años de edad llamado Takao Kinomiya. Lo primero que hizo fue vestirse con el uniforme de la escuela un pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca de manga larga, corbata azul y sobre la camisa un chaleco gris, se puso unos zapatos negros y bajo a desayunar, de seguro su prima Cristal ya estaba abajo tomando el desayuno, junto con su hermano Hitoshi.

Y en definitivo cuando llego vio a su prima: una joven de cabello largo hasta la cadera, ondulado de color negro azabache con 3 mechones de color violeta al frente; ojos negros, piel morena, de estatura media, ni muy gorda ni muy flaca, de tan solo 17 años de edad. Junto con ella había otro joven, un joven de 19 años de edad con las mismas características de Takao. Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados a la mesa desayunando como ya era costumbre desde que su prima había vuelto de Alemania para estudiar en Japón.

Otra vez se te hizo tarde primo –dijo la joven de los ojos negros sonriente.

Si... bueno... sabes lo difícil que es levantarse cuando duermes tan tarde –dice Takao mirando a la joven y después a su hermano.

Pues deberías dormirte mas temprano –dijo Hitoshi como un regaño.

¬.¬ pero mira quien lo dice hermano-

Por lo menos yo si me levanto temprano ¬.¬#-

Basta ya –grito Cristal viendo a los hermanos –Takao tu desayuna rápido –le ordeno al moreno –y tu Hitoshi... bueno tu puedes quedarte tranquilo –decía viéndolo con un extraño rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Siempre es lo mismo –se quejaba el menor mientras comía un pedazo de pan –a el no le dices nada –se metió el pan entero y ya no pudo seguir protestando.

Ay Takao como crees... mejor vamonos –dijo la joven mientras se levantaba sonriente y tomaba su mochila –vamos Takao apúrate-

Ya voy –dijo el menor tomándose lo ultimo de su leche mientras salía tras de su prima y tomaba su mochila.

Durante el camino a la escuela iban platicando amenamente sobre el beyblade cuando se encontraron a Keny un joven de 15 años, de cabello castaño, piel morena, estatura baja, y unos lentes que no dejaban ver sus ojos, el los acompaño hasta el patio de la escuela ya que después se separaron los tres.

El moreno siguió caminando despistadamente, tanto que no se dio cuenta que alguien caminaba frente a el y choco con este. Volteo un joven de cabellos bicolor, de hermosos ojos color rubí, piel blanca, con un cuerpo bien formado, delgado, de estatura alta y de aspecto frio.

O.O... Hiwatari lo siento –dijo disculpándose con el chico –Kai, bueno Hiwatari no se suponía que tu vas en tercer año O.o ¿Qué haces por aquí? –pregunto el moreno algo confundido.

Takao... porque nunca te fijas –el joven frió se mostró molesto –pues venia a ver a Hilary –dijo algo resignado –no se para que demonios me quiere...cada día me desespera mas u.u –decía algo arto de pensar en eso.

Oh ya veo –el moreno se mostró pensativo (ya les he dicho que esa es mi frase u.ú, me las vas pagar Takao) –¿y ya hablaste con ella? –pregunto algo intrigado.

No aun no –decía mientras subía la escalera que iba directo al salón del moreno –cada que toco el tema cambia la conversación, es como si no quisiera hablar de eso-

Pues deberías intentarlo de nuevo –decía Takao mientras se detenía pues ya había llegado a la puerta de su salón.

Tienes razón hoy hablare con ella –busco con la mirada a la chica pero no la encontró –bueno parece que no esta vendré a buscarla mas tarde –decía dándose la vuelta para después salir.

Oye Hiwatari –dijo tratando de alcanzarlo en la escalera –parece que tenia prisa u.u –puso su hombro en el barandal algo pensativo –que se sentirá tener novia -dijo para si mismo distraído tanto que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia corriendo.

Ya se me hizo tarde –gritaba mientras subía las escaleras, una joven de la misma edad de Takao, de ojos colorvioleta , cabello corto rizado de color negro azulado, piel morena estatura media –Kyaaa –grito en cuanto choco con Takao y lo derribo.

Ay –dijo Takao en cuanto sintió el golpe y luego miro a la chica que estaba sobre –oye te podrías levantar –dijo algo molesto el oji-azul.

Lo siento –dijo la joven levantándose de inmediato –es que no me fije que estabas ahí parado n.nu tenia prisa –

Eres nueva verdad? –pregunto examinándola.

Si... este... soy Aseret Solrem –estiro su mano para saludarlo.

Yo soy Takao Kinomiya –también le estiro la mano y la saludo –supongo que vas a entrar al 2 año de prepa (según mi sistema de escuela claro n.nu) en este grupo –

Si –asintió la joven –es por eso que venia corriendo ya es tarde –decía mirando adentro –pero parece que el maestro no ha llegado u.u-

No es eso, es que aun no es la hora, para mi que tu reloj esta mal –decía mirándola sonriente.

Bueno es que no tengo reloj n.nu, yo creo que la persona que me dijo eso, me mintió n.ñ –decía un poco molesta pero aun sonriente.

Eso parece... pero entra- decía indicándole el salón.

Claro –decía mientras se metía a su salón felizmente.

Takao se quedo sentado en la escalera viendo hacia el techo, mientras esperaba a que llegara su profesor de geometría, pero no llegaba, parecía que ese día no habría clase de esa materia, se paro para entrar en el salón, pero fue detenido por un alegre rubio de ojos azules, alto, delgado, de la misma edad de Takao.

Que crees Takao –decía mirándolo sonriente.

No se que? –lo miro con intriga.

Mi novia vino a Japón –decía mientras saltaba de gusto –la acabo de ver... se ve tan linda como siempre --

Esto... no se suponía que ella vivía en México –decía mirándolo aun mas intrigado.

Ay bueno si, pero tiene beca para estudiar acá, no crees que es genial - -decía aun mas feliz.

Si ya lo creo n.nu –

Bueno entremos –decía jalando a su amigo.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas, con un poco de aburrición y en otra diversión, pero ya era hora del receso y afuera del salón habían dos jóvenes de 15 años esperando. Una de ellas tenia ojos cafés, cabello castaño corto, de estatura media, piel blanca. Y la otra era alta, traía lentes negros, cabello negro con flecos al frente de forma escalonada, piel blanca, de aspecto frágil, delgada, con rasgos finos.

Max –grito abrazando a su novio la joven de cabellos castaños.

Suichi n.n- decía abrazándola de nuevo.

Bueno ya... vamos a comer no? –decía separándose de el aun sonriente.

Claro amor –decía mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Hola Tsugumi –decía Aseret a la joven de piel pálida.

Oye que clase les toca se ve que esta difícil –decía viendo a su amiga.

Química –contesto con cara de espanto.

Que horror, mejor vamonos –decía corriendo.

Si –la alcanza en las escaleras..

Mientras tanto en el patio de la escuela se encontraba Hiwatari platicando con su novia, mas bien discutiendo, ambos se encontraban gritándose mutuamente, pero como la joven ya no supo como safarse del problema salió corriendo.

Hilary espera –grito Kai mientras seguía a su novia sin fijarse por donde iba, tanto que hasta le alcanzo a darle a una chica –lo siento –decía mientras agarraba a la joven de 14 años, alta, de piel blanca, de ojos rubís, cabello castaño hasta los hombros algo degrafilado.

No te preocupes –dijo viendo al joven.

Enserio perdón –decía aun disculpándose –y quien eres tu? –pregunto viendo que la chica era menor.

Lilian Ravenclaw –decía seriamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hasta aquí le dejo esta algo loco pero espero les haya gustado esta dedicado a todas las autoras que salen en este fic, principalmente a Lilian por ayudarme tanto, sin ti no hubiese sabido n.n. Bueno ya saben lo de siempre dejen r/r si les gusto y si no también.


	2. Conociendolas

Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu he vuelto nOn un poco mas loca que antes pero volví y aquí les traigo otro capi de su telenovela favorita.

As: este… no se supone que es fic.

Ah si de su fic no tan favorito XDDD

Pero primero antes voy a contestar los r/r

**CRISTAL KINOMIYA: **_tía ya te extrañaba TT hace mucho que no te veo, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y no te preocupes no se quedara con Hilary, esto también lo siento por las autoras que si querían que se quedara con ella pero no se preocupen les haré un fic donde si se quede._

**Kaira-kino-hiwatari**_Kai no seas tan agresivo con ella ¬.¬, además tu eres mas que un actor de nuestros fics y por lo tanto te tienes que aguantar con los papeles que nosotros te demos muajajaja - y muchas gracias Kaira por leer mi fic espero te siga gustando n.n._

**Tsugume-Tari**_pues me alegra que este viendo mis fics, también me alegro que este le haya gustado y quiero decirle que se que se siente que tenga virus una comp. Es muy feo principalmente porque no te deja hacer nada._

_P.D. ya actualizaste?_

**sky d**_me alegra que este fic también te haya gustado nOn y claro que no me he olvidado de ti tu eres una de las primeras personas que leyeron mis fics n.n, así que muchas gracias y por cierto ya pronto terminare el otro fic n.n._

Bueno y después de contestar los r/r quiero decirles que este capi se lo dedico a sky d espero te guste.

**Capitulo 2**

**Conociéndolas **

Lilian se quedo mirando a Kai con suma atención, el chico parecía guapo, aunque a simple vista parecía algo arrogante, pero le había gustado, tanto que su estomago pareció revolvérsele.

Bueno, usted también me podría decir su nombre –no aparto ni un instante la mirada de el, pero a Kai esto no parecía incomodarle, al contrario sus ojos también se encontraban viéndola atentamente.

Kai… Kai Hiwatari –le dio un apretón de manos y después la soltó.

Bueno me tengo que retirar, fue un gusto conocerlo –se dio la vuelta.

Puedo acompañarte –la miro un instante –es decir vas a comer no, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Si usted quiere –Kai solo asintió y se dirigieron hacia la cafetería

&&&&&&

u.u Tsugu no veo nada –decía insistente la chica de cabello rizado, intentando mirar las cosas de la cafetería.

Bueno, quizás deberías ponerte los lentes, así verías mejor –uso el sarcasmo mientras le sonreía.

¬.¬ si bueno en lugar de reírte de mi desgracia deberías decirme que hay.

Esta bien yo comprare las cosas por ti, tu ve y aparta una mesa –la joven de cabellos rizados sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Se dirigió hacia una de las mesas desocupadas, la verdad es que le gustaba la nueva escuela parecía divertida, aunque ya había tenido algunos problemas, pero gracias a eso había conocido a un chico lindo, o por lo menos a ella le pareció lindo. Se sentó tranquila mirando hacia la entrada de la cafetería, quería ver que había de nuevo.

Pero si aquí esta la chica despistada de la mañana –dijo desde atrás Takao que iba con una charola.

Yo no soy despistada . -dijo quejándose.

Claro que lo eres, porque le creíste aun desconocido –le sonrió mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

Bu… bueno yo –no sabia como defenderse de eso, era cierto le había creído a un desconocido.

As –grito Suichi desde la entrada –Mira Max ahí esta mi amiga –dijo jalando al rubio hasta la mesa de la chica.

Hola Su –saludo la joven de cabello rizado.

Vaya –dijo llegando Tsugumi sentándose con trabajos –esto esta muy apretado, ¿Cómo es que todas llegaron hasta aquí, bueno no importa, ahora solo falta Lilian…

Kai –grito Takao desde su lugar al verlo llegar –vente a sentar

Hablando del rey de roma nn –menciono Aseret saludando con una mano a Lilian, mientras se acercaba.

Hola –saludo la joven de ojos color rubí a las demás chicas.

Siéntate, siéntate –dijo animadamente Aseret, y la chica se sentó con tranquilidad.

Parece que todas ustedes se conocen –sonrió Takao viendo a las chicas.

Si –contesto Tsugumi –todas nos conocemos.

Bueno ya comamos –As tenia hambre así que tomo su comida y comenzó a comer.

Cuando acabo el receso cada uno se dirigió a su propio salón. Aseret como se había separado de los demás se había perdido, la verdad es que eso era común en ella, era bastante despistada para saber ha veces donde estaba. Camino por un pasillo pero este no parecía ser el suyo además para llegar a su salón tenia que subir unas escaleras y ahí no había escaleras. Dio la vuelta a la izquierda, pero en cuando la dio choco con alguien.

El joven de cabellos platinados y ojos color violeta la alcanzo a detener antes de que cayera al piso sujetándola de los brazos.

Baya pero si tenemos a la chica distraída de la mañana –dijo burlonamente.

o.ó tu- dijo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos –eres el baboso que me dio mal la hora ¬.¬ por tu culpa tire a alguien.

¿Mi culpa? Yo no tengo la culpa de que a tu cerebro le falten neuronas –comenzó a reír.

Tarado . -dijo dándose la vuelta.

Los segundos no quedan por ahí –dijo girándola hacia el otro lado –quedan por haya –le enseño unas escaleras.

Ya lo sabia 99 –se dirigió corriendo hacia las escaleras.

n.ñ que chica tan rara –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno hasta aquí llego, ya se esta un poco corto pero que se le puede hacer.

As: mi cerebro aun tiene todas las neuronas ¬¬

nnU si lo se, de hecho como yo soy tu me sentí ofendida.

As: me las va pagar.

u.u bueno. Este como les decía esta aquí llego el capitulo si les gusto dejen r/r y si no también XDD.


	3. Angels and Demons

Y Fantasmita vuelve después de mucho, bueno les traigo un capitulo mas de este fic, que espero les guste, bueno ya saben beyblade no me pertenece y no hago este fic con fines lucrativos.

Los dejo con el fic diviértanse. Este capi esta dedicado a Phoenix, espero te guste prometo ya no tardarme tanto

**Capitulo 3**

**Angels and Demons **

Aseret subió corriendo las escaleras, de seguro ya se le había hecho tarde, ay era lógico, pero es que ese tipo le quito el tiempo y bueno ella no tenia la culpa, estaba por pisar el ultimo escalón, cuando vio a un chico encapuchado, fuera del salón observando, pero al parecer ese sujeto sintió la presencia y se giro, sus ojos eran verdes y solo se veía un pequeño mechón rojo.

Con permiso –fue lo único que dijo y paso casi aventándola.

Se quedo observando, esa energía que emanaba el era rara, es decir sabia que en ese país era muy famoso el juego de beyblade y que las bestias bits que contenían estos tenían energía, pero eso había sido algo diferente, era una energía mas haya de una bestia bit.

¿Vas a moverte o te vas a quedar ahí parada? –dijo Hilary que iba hacia el salón.

¿Eh? – Salio de sus pensamientos observando a la chica – ah si perdón n.nU –se quito y la dejo pasar.

Apurate Solrem –le indico en cuanto llego a la puerta –sino no te dejara pasar –comenzó a tocar.

Si ya voy –sonrió y se puso a su lado esperando a que les abrieran.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las cortinas de aquella habitación estaban a oscuras, solo había una pequeña lámpara alumbrando, un señor anciano estaba sentado platicando con una mujer de aspecto misterioso, vestía de negro, y usaba lentes del mismo color, mientras su cabello gris caia por su espalda.

Bueno señor Dikenson–dijo la mujer de forma fría –ya se imaginara que es lo que quiero como pago.

Claro que si Mika –dijo sonriéndole el anciano de forma amable –solo espero cumplas bien con tu trabajo.

Claro que si señor, usted sabe que mis niñas son muy eficaces, además seleccione a las mejores –le sonrió de manera digna y fría.

Bueno Mika, entonces dejo el trabajo en tus manos – le echo un vistazo de nuevo

No se preocupe todo estará bien, ya antes pasamos por esto –se levanto del asiento.

Pero antes murieron personas –dijo algo preocupado.

Ya no se apure, eso no volverá a pasar, esta vez no sabrán nuestra identidad –le sonrió –nos vemos señor -bajo un poco sus lentes dejando ver unos ojos color rubí.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las clases habían terminado al fin, habían sido demasiado aburridas en realidad, tanto que se había quedado dormida, abrió sus ojos color rubí mientras se estiraba, no era común en Lilian dormirse durante clase, pero bueno eso ya no importaba, lo único que recordaba era que su sueño había sido raro. Se levanto del pupitre y camino hacia la puerta.

Lilian espera –grito Suichi desde detrás.

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto tranquila.

Nada, es solo… ¿Quién fue la persona que te trajo a Japón? –pregunto mirándola con atención.

Si lo que quieres saber es si fue la misma que te trajo a ti, es cierto, a todas nos trajo ella, aunque aun nose para que –le contesto como si nada para después salir.

Al salir camino lo mas rápido posible mientras Suichi la seguía, pero a fuera en la entrada ya la esperaban las demás chicas, Tsugumi y Aseret, ambas se veían tranquilas, bueno la segunda se veía algo inquieta y caminaba de un lado a otro, Lilian solo hizo cara de ¿Por qué a mi? Y las miro por un momento.

LILIAN–le grito entusiasmada Aseret –ahora que ya sabemos quien nos trajo, porque no vamos juntas a la reunión –dijo sonriente.

¿Cómo lo sabia ella? O.o –pregunto Suichi mientras se ponía al lado de Lilian.

Se lo dije yo –contesto mientras llegaba a la puerta –esta bien –le respondió a As.

Ay Lilian deberías quitarte ese carácter –dijo Tsugumi mirándola bajándose un poco sus lentes dejando ver sus ojos un poco mas claros que el gris, casi blancos.

Mj –fue lo único que dio por respuesta la oji-rubí, mientras Tsugumi se ponía de nuevo los lentes.

Vamos Tusugu, Lil no peleen –dijo Aseret tratando de calmarlas.

Si chicas –Su las abrazo sonriente.

Si no estábamos peleando, solo comentábamos –Tsugumi se aparto del abrazo y camino hacia la de cabello ondulados –vamonos se nos va hacer tarde.

Ahora te crees la líder –Lilian se acerco a ella de forma amenazadora –te recuerdo que ese no es tu papel.

¿Y el tuyo si? –Tsugumi la miro con una sonrisa algo macabra.

Yo se cual es mi lugar –contesto mientras alzaba una de sus manos –pero parece que otras no –le sonrió de igual manera.

Basta no peleen –Suichi se atravesó entre ambas.

Haste a un lado Su no queremos que te lastimes –dijo Tsugumi a punto de quitarse los lentes pero una mano la detuvo.

Aquí no –era Aseret que sostenía su mano y la de Lilian, las miraba asustada –por favor –las chicas bajaron su mano y siguieron caminando seguidas por la de los ojos castaños, saliendo de la escuela.

Aseret –escucho alguien que le gritaba, dio un suspiro hondo y se giro para verlo.

Takao –dijo viendo al chico que se acercaba con un papel en la mano.

Hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta en la casa de uno de mis amigos y bueno quería invitar a ti a tus amigas –dijo entregándole la hoja –ahí esta la dirección por si van – las chicas esas le había agradado bastante y por eso las invitaba, ademas no creía que ha Bryan le molestara.

Gracias Takao… yo creo que… bueno lo consultare con las chicas –le sonrió para después darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de tras de sus amigas.

Takao se dio la vuelta y regreso por donde había venido, vaya niñas tan mas raras, pero agradables, sonrió un poco, hace mucho que no conocía gente asi claro aparte de sus amigos, lo mas raro era que cada vez que conocía personas de ese estilo, siempre tenia que ver con algo malo, esperaba que esta vez no. Miro su reloj ya era tarde y tenia que ir a esperar a su prima, no sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento, llego hasta donde estaba ella discutiendo algo con Bryan.

Va esas son tonterías ¬¬ –decía Cristal mientras movía su mano en seña amenazadora –o haces el trabajo o lo haces baboso.

Esta bien, esta bien n.ñ–dijo sonriéndole tratando de calmarla –parece que a las chicas lindas les ha dado por llamarme baboso el día de hoy –rió un poco para después voltear y ver a Takao –hola Takao.

Ho… hola n.nU –los miro a ambos –Bryan este invite a algunas amigas a tu fiesta ¿no te molesta verdad?

Na, para nada –dijo sonriendo con un gesto de despreocupación.

Fiesta eh o.ó … con que por eso no querías hacer tu parte del trabajo ¬¬#–Cristal lo miro molesta.

Pero la voy hacer n.n… bueno ya me tengo que ir –se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Bueno Taka-chan vamonos ya –le sonrió a su primo de forma amigable.

Oye Cristal… ¿tu no has sentido algo raro últimamente? –le pregunto, creyendo que todos los beyluchadores tenían las mismas habilidades.

¿Raro como que Taka-chan? –le pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Como nada, no me hagas caso –camino al lado de ella –hay que irnos a prisa, tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta, que tal y en una de esas conozco a una linda chica –dijo riendo, Cristal se le quedo viendo le agradaba ver a su primo reír, era un chico que había sufrido bastante.

Ay Takao –lo abrazo con dulzura mientras caminaban como si se tratase de una madre a su hijo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Angels and Demons? O.o–pregunto una asombrada Aseret, sus amigas y ella estaban en la misma habitación en la que momentos antes había estado el seño Dikenson.

Quiere decir Ángeles y Demonios –dijo Tsugumi mirando a su amiga, tratando de contener la risa.

O.O eso lo se ¬¬

Mcmc –la señora las miro de forma fría –son dos asociaciones, ambas quieren apoderarse de las bestias bit de los bleade breackers –dijo la mujer mirando a Aseret que tenia la mano levantada para preguntar.

Los Bleade breackers son un equipo de chicos que juegan beyblade y compiten –le contesto Lilian que se había informado sobre las cosas de Japón antes de ir –esta conformado por…-se quedo callada algo sorprendida.

Como les decía, ellos quieren esas bestias bits y las de alguien mas, los Angels, las trataran de conseguir de forma justa por medio de beybatallas, pero los Demons, no, usaran… -se quedo callada un momento –personas con habilidades especiales como las de ustedes –dijo ella mirando a las chicas –y para nuestro mayor problema hay alguien mas a parte de los bleade breackers en su mira, pero no sabemos quien es.

¿Nosotros tendremos que enfrentarnos a los Demons? –pregunto Suichi mirándola con intriga.

Asi es Su-chan –sonrió la mujer –y no solo eso, tendran que encontrar al otro beyluchador que buscan –miro a las chicas de forma severa, en especial a Tsugumi y Lilian –tendran que mantenerse en secreto… no quiero ningún incidente como el de hoy eh Aseret.

o.o yo… pero si u.u… de acuerdo –miro hacia el piso.

Bueno eso es todo –dijo la mujer levantándose del sillón y abriéndoles la puerta para que pudieran salir –recuerda Aseret tú eres la mayor tienes que controlarlas.

Si u.u –se dirigió decepcionada a la puerta.

Pero ¿Quiénes son los bleade breackers? –pregunto Tsugumi mirando a la señora, Lilian y Suichi se miraron entre si.

Nosotros te diremos –dijo Su mientras salía de la habitación.

Sus cosas están a fuera al igual quien las llevara a su nueva casa –dijo esto antes de cerrarles la puerta –Kai… muy pronto –sonrió mientras miraba una foto de un joven como de 26 años de ojos color gris y cabello azul cargando a un bebe de escasos dos meses.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sus ojos dorados se mostraban molestos, mientras sus cabellos negros y largo se mecían con el viento, miraba hacia todos lados, estaba muy enojado, aquel sujeto lo había estado observando desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no sabia que se traía en manos.

Vaya Rei Kon, no esperaba verte tan molesto –el de los ojos dorados volteo hacia arriba y vio de quien provenía aquella voz, era un joven de ojos color azul y cabellos castaños, piel algo pálida, jamás lo había visto en su vida –te reto a una beybatalla.

Bueno –sonrió listo para sacar su beybleade –pero antes dime ¿Quién eres?.

Soy Andy de los Angels y si pierdes me quedare con tu bestia bit –rió como loco desenfrenado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las chicas viajaban en el interior de un carro negro, iban todas calladas sin creer que sus nuevos conocidos eran los que tenían que proteger, Suichi suspiro siempre era igual, y lo peor es que ahora tenia mucho miedo de fallar, no quería que lastimaran a Max su ser mas preciado, se abrazo de Aseret, la cual solo le dedico una calida sonrisa, ella sabia lo que era perder a un ser amado y evitaría que eso le pasara a su amiga.

No puedo creerlo –dijo Tsugumi soltando un hondo suspiro.

Si yo tampoco puedo creerlo –dijo Aseret mirando el techo –hoy fue nuestro primer día de clases y mañana ya descansamos porque es Sábado u.u.

O.O Aseret ¬¬ estoy hablando enserio –

Si, yo también n.n –

u.u caso perdido –Tsugumi puso la mano en la cabeza.

u.u aja –dijeron las otras dos.

Ya llegamos –dijo el hombre que venia manejando.

Se bajaron del auto y miraron lo que seria su nueva casa, era algo pequeña pero cabrían las cuatro perfectamente, tomaron las cosas que estaban en el porta equipajes y se acercaron a la puerta, una vez mas estaban reunidas y eso que se había prometido que eso jamás sucedería de nuevo. Aseret miro a sus amigas, se veían tan afligidas, saco de quien sabe donde el papelito que le había dado Takao, lo miro un par de veces.

Este… ¿Saben? Nos invitaron a una fiesta –dijo la de los cabellos rizados –es hoy a las siete de la noche y pues yo creí que podríamos ir.

Mm pues me parece buena idea –dijo Tsugumi mientras abría la puerta.

Si vayamos –apoyo Suichi de forma animada.

Yo no voy –dijo de forma seria Lilian.

Uy que aburrida –le dijo Tsugumi burlándose.

Por gente asi no voy –la miro de forma despectiva.

Vamos chicas no empecemos de nuevo –dijo Suichi un poco harta de esas peleas.

Anda Lilian ve –le rogó Aseret mientras entraban a la casa –la fiesta estará genial.

¿Y a mi no me invitan? –las chicas se quedaron paralizadas mirando al frente.

Una chica de 16 años, de hermosos ojos rubí, cabello lacio, negro y corto, de estatura media y piel entre morena y blanca las miraba con una sonrisa atenta, mientras ellas no sabían que decir.

Parece que ha habido muchos ratones por aquí jiji –dijo riendo mirándolas a todas.

¿Mil… Mildred? –ninguna podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Bueno eso es todo, lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, espero les haya gustado porque a mi si me gusto bastante, pero quien sabe a ustedes. MUCHAS GRACIAS a las personas que dejaron r/r .

Bueno ya saben si les gusto dejen r/r si no también y si se puede denle una pasadita mi fic Stone light de Shaman King n.n

Hasta luego y cuídense

Fantasmita


End file.
